A Hero's Reward
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "Yes Harry, your greatest desire was to have the parents you never knew," said the spirit of Dumbledore, stepping out of the shadows. "And now that you have completed your destiny and defeated Voldemort, you have received that desire."
1. Prologue

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Now smile!" said Molly Weasley cheerfully, she used a wizard camera to take a picture of her family, and being George, he'd ruined it with a bunny ear pose on Ron at the last second. "George, no funny poses this time!" she admonished.

"Fine, Mum," said George, rolling his eyes. He hugged his wife Angelina close to him and genuinely smiled. The picture snapped, taking a shot of Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and George and Angelina Weasley. The picture instantly developed itself and Molly hung it on the wall next to the original family shot when Fred and Percy were still there. Though she resolutely decided not to dwell on it, as neither of them would want her to. Though Percy was alive, he barely came home anymore as he was so busy with the Ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister.

"Very nice. Ginny, are you feeling all right? Hermione?" Both women were three months pregnant, and Molly worried more about them each day. They glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"We're fine Mum, honest." said Ginny, smiling at Harry and taking his hand in hers. Harry smiled back, but to him it felt forced, and he couldn't imagine why.

-----

Later that night, he lay in bed with Ginny by his side, unable to sleep. He hadn't been able to soundly sleep for months, only taking hour long catnaps and then to be woken up by his own thoughts. Then he thought of something that hadn't occurred to him.

He slipped out of bed, careful to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Ginny. He slipped on his sneakers and a jacket; the autumn breeze would be chilly. He stepped out of the safety of the Burrow, wand in hand. He then thought of the Godric's Hollow Cemetery, and disappeared with a pop.

-----

"Harry?" said Ginny sleepily, feeling the bed next to her, only to find it empty. That woke her up. "Harry?" she called a little more loudly, but got no response, except for the ghost that haunted their attic with its usual moaning. She ignored that and decided to investigate her husband's whereabouts.

Then she remembered what day it was.

October 31, 2001.

The twenty year anniversary of the night Lily and James Potter died to protect their son.

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid?!" she whispered to herself. She stood up and walked out of the room, grabbing her cloak and sneakers on the way out.

--------

Harry appeared at the gate and pushed it out of his way. It responded with an aged creak. He walked slowly past the gravestones, and he saw all the people that had died valiantly fighting Lord Voldemort. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Dobby, Snape, and…

Them.

Harry took a deep breath as he reached the tombstones where six feet underground, the truest heroes of them all were laid to rest.

**JAMES MICHAEL POTTER**

**Killed while valiantly trying to save his family**

**He will never be forgotten**

Next to him….

**LILY ROSE EVANS POTTER**

**Killed while trying to save her son**

**She will always be remembered. **

_**The last enemy to be destroyed is death. **_

His parents, Lily and James Potter.

They died fighting Voldemort, and his mother sacrificed herself to save her son, even though Voldemort gave her a chance to run.

"Harry?" called Ginny softly, coming out of the mist of the night. Harry looked up and smiled sadly at her.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, staring at the names on the gravestone.

"I didn't, the baby did. He kicked when you were gone, waking me up."

Harry smiled at Ginny's slightly distended abdomen briefly before looking back at the gravestones. He picked up a clump of dirt over his mother's grave and sighed.

"It's been twenty years Gin. Twenty years since my mum and dad died to save me."

Ginny crouched next to him and hugged him. She let him cry. Harry Potter was never one to show emotion, and when he did, he was really upset.

"Harry?" A gentle voice called out softly. Harry looked up.

A woman with long red hair stood there, her eyes closed. She opened them, and they were emerald green, exactly like Harry's. She looked to be about 21, the same age Lily was when she….

"No, this isn't possible," Harry mumbled. He shook his head. "I'm dreaming, or, it's another vision. My mum can't be alive!"

"She's alive, and so am I Kid," said a man, walking up behind 'Lily'. He had messy black hair that was grown out slightly, round glasses and hazel eyes with green and gold specks.

Lily and James Potter were alive once more.

"B-But how?" said Harry, standing, Ginny beside him.

"We're not exactly sure, to be honest." Lily admitted sheepishly. "We know that the last thing we saw was a flash of green light, until now."

"The Killing Curse." Harry confirmed. Lily and James nodded. "You died to save me."

"Yes, and we would do it again especially if our son would become the hero that you are."

"I'm no hero." said Harry, turning around. Lily and James walked forward, Lily putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. That shot Harry into a flashback.

_-Flashback: First Year-_

_Harry had been snooping around the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library, trying to find information about Nicholas Flamel. Then a screaming book nearly gave him away to Filch, but the Invisibility Cloak saved him. He ran to a room with a huge mirror. _

_Er__ised Stra Ehru Oyt Ube Cafru Oyt On Wohsi. _

_I Show Not Your Face But Your Heart's Desire. _

_He stepped in front of it, and saw himself, with two people behind him. _

"_Mum?" he said to the woman. She smiled and nodded. He turned to the man. "Dad?" The man nodded. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Yes Harry, your greatest desire was to have the parents you never knew," said the spirit of Dumbledore, stepping out of the shadows. "And now that you have completed your destiny and defeated Voldemort, you have received that desire."

Dumbledore disappeared after that, and Harry stared wonderingly at his parents. They both smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. The reunited Potters shared in a long hug, and Harry invited Ginny to join.

"We missed nineteen years of your life," said Lily, her eyes filling with tears when they separated.

"There wasn't much to see," said Harry.

"I'll be the judge of that." said James. "Who is this lovely young lady?" Ginny blushed.

"She is my wife, Ginny Weasley Potter." answered Harry. Ginny blushed even more and Harry hugged her to his side.

"I have a daughter in law!" said Lily.

"Yeah, I guess you do, Mum," said Harry.

-------

Albus Dumbledore watched from above and smiled at the family. He knew that Harry deserved this, after everything he'd sacrificed. He would make sure that nothing stood in the way of the boy's happiness.

After all, Harry was the son Albus never had.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: There's the first chapter. Next chapter, everyone meets Lily and James, and they have to prove their identity to the Ministry.


	2. Meeting The Family

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Meeting The Family

The sun began to rise over the horizon as Harry, Ginny, Lily and James walked slowly toward the Burrow, Lily and James listening to every word Harry said about how his life had been. Lily growled at the mention of Petunia and Vernon nearly starving Harry constantly and vowed she'd make them pay, only after seeing her magical friends again. They decided Ginny should go in first; it would lessen the blow of seeing dead people walking. With a sigh, Ginny opened the door of the Burrow only to be attacked by her mother.

"Ah! Mum!" Ginny squealed under Molly's grip.

"Where have you BEEN?! I came into your room to see if you were up yet, and I find your bed empty!"

"Mum-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Mum-"

"You could have gotten hurt, or the baby!"

"MUM!" Ginny yelled. Molly stopped cold. "Something very special and impossible happened last night. I can't exactly explain it, so I should just show you. Call the rest of the family."

"All right…" said Molly unsurely. "Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Arthur? Ginny needs to tell you all something,"

Ron and Hermione came down first, followed by George, Angelina and finally Arthur.

"You may not believe what you're going to see, but it's as real as it gets."

"Ginny….what is it?" said Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and called out the door.

"Harry? Bring them in now." Harry cautiously approached the door, with Lily and James standing behind him.

Molly and Arthur blinked. The kids were confused.

"Lily? And James?" said Arthur. Lily and James nodded.

"Your parents mate?" said Ron, bewildered. Harry nodded.

"But how?" said Angelina. "Lily and James Potter died twenty years ago,"

"I know they did." said Harry. "But in first year, I found the Mirror of Erised, and it showed that my heart's desire was to know my parents, since they died when I was one. The spirit of Dumbledore showed up and told me that because I'd defeated Voldemort, I was given my heart's desire, which hasn't changed since I was eleven."

The Weasleys just looked shocked as they looked in between Harry, Ginny, Lily and James.

After a long ten minutes of silence, Ron randomly asked a question.

"What's it like to be dead?" Hermione smacked his shoulder.

"Ron, you don't ask people things like that!" To everyone's surprise, Lily and James chuckled.

"It's not something you want to experience twice, let's put it that way." said James.

And with that, questions of all sorts started coming from Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ginny watched in a sort of stupor.

Harry was watching his parents answer questions. His parents. The people he'd heard so much about, but never got to know on his own.

Ginny was watching Harry. She could see the wheels turning in his head; she only wished she knew was he was thinking about.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking when they heard the popping sound of Apparition. They turned.

"Oh, it's just you Perce," said George, relieved. Everyone sighed.

"Percy?" said Molly, seeing his flabbergasted face. Then she saw what he was staring at, or more specifically who.

Lily and James looked up.

"Is this your stuck up brother?" James whispered to George, who snickered and nodded. Percy scowled. Lily smacked James's arm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" said Percy, talking for the first time. He shook his head. "This is impossible! You-you died on October 31, 1981!"

"We know that." said Lily. "But yesterday, Harry brought us back to life." Lily smiled at her son. Percy looked at Harry.

"How?"

Harry sighed and explained everything all over again.

Percy just stared for a long minute before becoming serious again.

"Well," he coughed. "To prove that you are indeed the previously deceased parents of Harry, you're going to have to come with me to the Ministry and talk to Minister Shacklebolt."

"I'm coming too." said Harry resolutely. Percy was going to object, but then thought twice. He nodded.

-------

"You say that because of the power of the twentieth anniversary and your heart's desire that your parents came back from the dead?" said Kingsley skeptically.

"I know it sound crazy Minister, but I can prove it. Mum! Dad!" Lily and James walked in, and Kingsley almost fell out of his chair.

The kid was telling the truth.

"Okay," said Kingsley. "I'll just ask a few questions, and if you get them right, I'll believe that Lily and James Potter have come truly come back from the dead."

"Go ahead." said James.

"Fine, first question. Who was Lily's best friend until fifth year when he called her a Mudblood?"

Lily winced and tried not to show it. "Severus Snape." answered James.

"Correct." said Kingsley. "Second question. When is Harry's birth date?"

Lily piped up here. "July 31st, 1980, St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Kingsley raised his eyebrow. "Correct. Third question. What are your middle names?"

"Rose and Michael." said James.

"Correct. Fourth question. Who were the Marauders?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." said Lily.

"Correct. Fifth question. Where is the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix?"

"112 Grimmuald Place. Also known as The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." said James.

Kingsley was having trouble not believing them now. "Final question. What was the last thing you said the night you died?"

They hesitated. The night they died was a sensitive subject, and why not? They lost everything then.

"I told Lily to take Harry and run, that I would try to hold Voldemort off. But she refused. She ran up the stairs after that. I remember thinking I love you before the green light flashed in my eyes."

Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"My last words were trying to stop Voldemort from killing Harry, to take me instead. He told me I could stand aside, and just let him kill my son, my baby boy. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I stood there and took the green light with all its power."

There was a long silence before Kingsley spoke up. "I always thought that death was the final battle in life, that it would determine where you ended up, heaven or hell. But now it seems like you two have been given a second chance." Lily and James looked at each other, then at Harry, and then at Kingsley. "You may want these." Kingsley held out two aged wands that hadn't been used in years.

Twenty years to be exact.

"You kept our wands?" gasped Lily.

"When the Aurors discovered your destroyed home, they discovered James's wand amongst the rubble of what was once your living room, and Lily's in the what was once the nursery. Something told them not to snap them in half, like they'd been told to. So when they came back, and Fudge took the Minister position, those two Aurors hid the wands in an invisible safe, that I just discovered last night."

"Who were the two Aurors?"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom." Lily gasped as the previously unshed tears rolled down her face. James hugged her on one side and Harry on the other.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the sad ending, but I couldn't think of another way to do it. Next chapter, Lily and James confront Petunia and Vernon for what they did to Harry over the years.

Please review!!

~Charmed


	3. Sisterly Hatred?

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Sisterly Hatred?

The next day, Lily and James told Harry they wanted to go to the Dursleys.

"But why?" Harry spluttered. "Aunt Petunia hates you."

"So does Vernon, but that's not the point. The point is we're going to make them pay for making you suffer while their Dudley lived in the lap of luxury." said James, growling.

"But no dueling." said Ginny. Harry and James groaned, Lily laughed.

"I'll keep them from dueling." she assured the pregnant woman.

"Thanks…what should I call you?"

"Mum is fine." said Lily, smiling at her daughter in law.

"Thanks Mum." she said. Lily winked and joined her husband and son.

"Ready for some payback?" asked James.

"Always." said Harry. Lily rolled her eyes. They Disapparated.

-------

"Number Four Privet Drive." said Harry maliciously, thinking back to all the torture he'd gone through here. Both Lily and James put their hands on each of his shoulders.

"We'll make them pay." assured Lily. Harry smiled and walked to the door. James swept himself and his wife under the Invisibility Cloak.

He knocked on it and Vernon answered. Age had not done anything for him. He was still large and fat, with barely any neck. Lily wondered what Petunia had ever seen in him.

"What are you doing here Boy?" spat Vernon. Lily felt her blood boiling, James felt his eyes flashing.

Harry glared at him. "You know, I'd watch what you say Uncle Vernon. Now that I'm of age, I can use magic against you." he said, fingering his pants pocket where his wand lay dormant. Vernon paled.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked as nicely as he could.

"Where's Aunt Petunia?"

"Right here." said Petunia from inside the door. Vernon moved out of the way to show Petunia Evans Dursley with her son Dudley, though Dudley looked quite different. He was thinner then Harry remembered, and he wasn't glaring. "Harry, why did you come back?"

"There's two people who wanted to see you. Mum? Dad?"

Vernon laughed. "You've really gone off your deep end boy. Your parents got themselves blown up twenty years ago. That's why we got landed with you."

"You act like raising my son was a bad thing Dursley." growled James, stepping behind Harry. "I would have done it myself, if I hadn't died protecting him."

"Protecting him? From what?" said Petunia.

"Voldemort you ninny." said Lily. "Remember him? His Death Eaters killed out parents. I sacrificed myself to save him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. He is my son. And you TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT!" Lily lost control and tackled Petunia to the ground of the Dursley foyer.

"Lily don't!" called James, trying to pull her off.

Lily wouldn't be denied.

"I died protecting him from the worst evil the magical world has ever known, and how do you repay me? By treating my son like dirt! I know you hated me because of my being a witch and you weren't, but that's no reason to take it out on my son! He was an innocent baby! You raised him thinking we died in a car crash! And it wasn't until Hagrid came and told him the truth that your true spiteful feelings were revealed. You were just jealous of me! You wrote a message to Dumbledore asking for permission to go to Hogwarts! That's right, I saw his response in your trash can. Say you hate me all you want, but you're just a lying, lowlife BITCH!" At this point James had Lily around the waist but she hadn't stopped her verbal tirade. Petunia just lied on the floor, staring at Lily with shock and disbelief in her eyes.

"Get out." hissed Vernon. "Take your stupid son and wife and get out of here Potter!"

"No," said Petunia. She stood up. "Lily was right."

"What?" said Vernon, turning back to his wife.

"She was right Vernon. We did treat Harry horribly. I guess old habits die hard."

"Bullshit." Lily mumbled. James covered her mouth with his hand.

-------

Ginny felt her son kick and instantly became worried. Something was going down at the Dursley's. Biting her lip in thought, she considered what she should do. Should she interfere? Or should she just stay home like the good little housewife?

She grabbed her wand and Disapparated.

--------

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" said Harry when he saw her in the still open doorway.

"The baby kicked." she explained simply. Then she saw James holding Lily and Petunia staring at Lily with guilt in her eyes. Vernon was just bewildered, and Dudley was just as confused as his father.

"I'm sorry Lily." said Petunia. Then she turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. If I'd known exactly what I was doing and how wrong and stupid it was, I would have stopped."

"No you wouldn't have." said Lily spitefully. "Ever since I was eleven you've hated me, and we Evans girls hold grudges, just ask James." James nodded.

"No, I never actually hated you Lily." said Petunia. "I always loved you as my baby sister. I was just confused, and angry that you were picked to be a witch and I wasn't. Then when Mum and Dad died because of Death Eaters, or whatever they're called, I blamed you because you brought magic into our lives, and I believed it was your fault. And yes, I admit, I was jealous, but do you blame me? I'm sorry for everything I did."

Lily softened. "Let me go James. I need to talk to my sister." James released his hold. Lily walked forward and stared into Petunia's brown eyes.

"Your apology is too little, too late." She turned back to James and Harry. "Let's go." After some deliberation, Harry and James walked behind her and prepared to Apparate home. Ginny was holding Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Harry smiled sadly and put his other hand on Ginny's slightly distended stomach.

"It's time for new beginnings."

"You've got that right." said James. "But, there's something I need to do first."

-----------

Godric's Hollow was still the same town it had always been, lively and quaint. The Potters walked toward the momentous home from where this whole adventure began. It was all in shambles, but that was about to change.

"Lily?" said James. He whispered in her ear. Then she brightened and nodded happily. James pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the house.

"_Reparo Maxima!_"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Oh cliffies, I am so evil….review!

~Charmed


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Home Is Where The Heart Is

With James's spell cast, the house began to reform. The walls built themselves back together, the furniture reupholstered and sewed itself back together, and the house itself became visible not only to magical eyes, but to Muggle ones as well.

Evening was just beginning to take shape as the Potters cautiously entered their old home.

"Everything is the way it was the night…….well the night it happened." said Lily.

"Yeah," said James, picking up an old baby toy, one that resembled a broomstick. "Hey Harry, did you ever meet Sirius Black?" Harry stiffened.

"Yeah, I met him." he answered vaguely. Ginny squeezed his hand again. "He was my godfather, and the best one I ever had, thanks to you Dad."

"What do you mean had?" said James, fearing the worst. Ginny looked at Harry carefully.

"Dad, er, Sirius…..died five years ago. It was a battle at the Ministry. I'll spare you the details." Harry swallowed and tried to push back the horrible memories of what had happened at the Ministry, of how painful losing someone so close to his parents had been.

"No, don't spare me anything. What happened?"

"James, maybe-"

"NO! Lily, Sirius was my best friend! I deserve to know how he died!"

Lily sighed. "Harry, is it something you want to talk about?"

"Not want necessarily, more like need." said Harry, turning to face his parents. "Just to let you know Dad, Sirius died a hero."

James nodded, silently telling him to go on.

"Well it all started with a Dementor attacking me and Dudley…."

James and Lily listened intently. Ginny held Harry's hand the entire time.

---------

"Molly, where are Ginny and Harry?" asked Arthur. The Weasleys were gathering for dinner to see that the chairs where the two normally sat were empty.

"I don't know," said Molly, getting worried.

"Mum, relax. She's probably out with Harry somewhere. They'll come back." assured Hermione. Molly smiled.

----------

"………And he died with a smile on his face." Harry finished. James was staring at the ground, trying to process everything. Lily was rubbing James's back in soothing circles.

"At least he died laughing." said James finally, looking up. He had tears rimming his hazel eyes, but he was resolute not to let them fall. Sirius would kill him (again) if he knew James was crying over him. "What about Remus? You met him right?"

"Met him? Yeah. Miss him, definitely."

"Miss him?" James said thickly.

"No, I'm not telling you that story. It's too much."

"No, I want to know." said James, staring at his son. Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. After some consideration, Ginny nodded.

"But tell him slowly. At least his has a happy ending."

"True." said Harry, thinking of his godson.

"Well Voldemort came back at the end of my fourth year. He killed a friend of mine, Cedric Diggory, and nearly killed me. You two came to me in spirit form…"

At this Lily and James nodded. "Everyone that Voldemort murdered came from his wand in spirit form, because your wands were made of the same phoenix feather interior."

Harry nodded. He twirled his wand in his fingers. "That still freaks me out." "Anyway, I told you about my fifth year, and then in sixth year, I became Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Team," At this James beamed proudly. "And I also realized I liked a certain redhead as more then a friend…" he winked at Ginny, who smiled and blushed. "But that's beside the point. In sixth year, Dumbledore told me about Horcruxes, and his dying wish was for me to have the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the ones he hadn't already destroyed."

"I read about Horcruxes," said Lily thoughtfully. "It's an object where someone puts some of their soul, right?" Harry nodded.

"Anyway, I didn't go to my seventh year, and along with Hermione and Ron, we set off to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. This led to a huge battle at Hogwarts, where a lot of people died, including Remus, and his new wife Nymphadora Tonks. He never got to know his son."

"His son?" James choked, the tears becoming harder and harder to hold back.

"My godson, Ted Remus Lupin."

James returned his stare to the floor, and Lily resumed the smooth circles on his back.

After a long few minutes, James took a shuddering breath and looked back at his son.

"Where are they buried?"

"Well Sirius was never buried, because his body disappeared through a veil at the Ministry," Harry closed his eyes and tried to block the memories. "But Remus and Tonks were buried right near you two."

"Let's go." said Lily, speaking for James.

James nodded.

Harry and Ginny stood up.

"Follow us." With that Harry and Ginny Disapparated.

Lily and James followed their lead.

---------

It was night in the Cemetery, and mist surrounded the gravestones, much like they had two days ago, when the miracle happened.

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN**

**Died a hero**

**Father of Ted Remus Lupin**

**Husband of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin**

_**He will never be forgotten **_

**NYMPHADORA TONKS LUPIN**

**A new mother never wants to leave her child,**

**but sometimes Fate has other plans.**

**Wife of Remus John Lupin**

**Mother of Ted Remus Lupin**

_**She will never be forgotten**_

"They forgot loyal Marauder." said James, pointing to Remus's grave. "He was one of the THREE loyal members of the Marauders." Everyone could see James still hated Peter for his betrayal. Lily put her hand on his shoulder. She waved her wand and conjured up a bouquet of black roses. James thanked her and put them at the grave.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Prongs." said a voice. Everyone looked up.

"Padfoot? Moony?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: You hate me now, don't you? Probably. Okay, stop I can feel your hatred. No, don't kill me! I'm sorry, but I just have evil cliffie tendencies!!!!! I'll update ASAP, I promise! Just don't kill me!

~Charmed


	5. Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs

"The one and only." said Sirius and Remus, stepping out of the shadows. They weren't physical, they were spiritual.

James grinned, then frowned. "You're spirits, aren't you?"

Sirius spread his arms out. "Yeah, not something we could control. Harry, tell me that someone killed Bellatrix in the battle."

"Not in the one you died in Sirius, no, but in the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny's mum killed her."

"OH THANK GOD!" shouted Sirius. "She was always my most hated cousin."

James and Lily laughed, reminiscing their times at Hogwarts. Remus hadn't said anything, and James looked at him.

"Moony?"

"Harry, how's Teddy?"

"H-He's fine, he's with Andromeda, why?"

"I'm just worried about him. I never wanted my son to grow up without a father, but here he is, doing exactly that." Harry smiled sadly.

"Ah don't worry Moony, Teddy will be fine. I can see Harry's already on his way to being a dad." said Sirius, pointing to Ginny's stomach. Remus smiled.

"Just tell him his mother and I are always watching over him." said Remus. Harry nodded.

Then the sun began to rise in the distance, and Remus and Sirius stared at it for a minute.

"You have to go, don't you?" said Ginny. They both nodded.

"See you Prongs." said Sirius, and they embraced. (A/N: I know spirits can't normally hug, but too bad)

"Bye Pads," said James, swallowing. He hugged Remus, and then everyone else hugged them in turn. As the sun became fully known, the spirits of James's best friends disappeared.

"Oh crap, I've been gone for practically two days, Mum's gonna kill me."

"No she won't, you're carrying her grandson. She'll probably just lecture you."

"I'd rather she killed me." Harry looked at her. "Okay, maybe not, but still!"

"Gin, it won't be too bad. We'll cover, right Mum and Dad?"

"Sure." said Lily and James, smiling.

----------

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Molly bellowed as soon as Ginny, Harry, Lily and James stepped into the threshold of the Burrow. Ginny winced, and Harry put both hands on her shoulders.

"We went to Godric's Hollow Molly." said Lily.

"Why did you go there?"

"We fixed our house." said James simply.

"Why?"

"We can't live off your forever." said Lily. "We have to have some place to stay."

"You could have stayed a few more days," said Molly. "We could catch up, it's been years Lily."

"Yeah, I know, but there will be plenty of time for that, trust me."

And like that, Ginny was off the hook.

--------

After a long and talkative breakfast at the Burrow, Lily and James decided to show the Weasleys their home in Godric's Hollow, as they had never seen it when it wasn't a memorial.

Not many people had.

But now that Voldemort was gone, there was no need to worry.

Everyone Apparated either by themselves or with their husband/wife. Lily and James opened the door to reveal a small foyer, where a table with aged flowers sat. Lily hadn't had a chance to heal them. Ah well, no time like the present. And with a flick of her wand, the flowers were as good as new.

The floor was paneled hardwood until you reached the living room. There was a large fireplace on the far wall, but it wasn't lit right now. The living room floor was carpeted, a shady white color, that Lily remembered she'd chosen the color for. The sofa was a soft khaki color, so it matched the floor. A coffee table sat in front of the sofa, and you could see the early afternoon sun shining brightly into the room.

Lily and James led the families through to the dining room and then kitchen, which were all fairly basic. Of course, Lily and James would have to get rid of the baby crib and highchair, but there was plenty of time for that later. The bedrooms were nice, large and big enough to raise a family, should they have had the time. Harry picked up a teddy bear from the crib that he had once slept in and smiled. He held the bear, as it held memories from his babyhood.

"Harry?" called Ginny, snapping him out of his reverie. "Everyone's going back to the Burrow for lunch. Are you all right?" Ginny walked in farther and saw the bear in her husband's hands. "Oh, Harry,"

Harry smiled again. "Yeah, it used to be mine."

"Used to?"

"Well technically it still is, but I was thinking we give it to the baby."

Ginny gasped and smiled. "You would give up your old toy?"

"It's not like I remember playing with it. I was one."

Ginny laughed. "True. But I think we have time before we make toy choices." she patted her slightly distended stomach and Harry laughed too.

They Apparated back to the Burrow, Harry still holding the bear.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry the update is late, I know I promised a Wednesday update, and I'm sorry. Anyway, did you like the chapter? Let me know!

~Charmed


	6. Photo Album

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Photo Album

After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms, and Lily and James went back to Godric's Hollow. They offered for Harry to come with them, but he decided to stay at the Burrow one more night, and then go there tomorrow. He put his old teddy bear on the table by his and Ginny's bed and sighed.

"Harry? Are you all right?" said Ginny, walking in.

"Fine, just…overwhelmed, I guess."

Ginny sat down beside him. She smiled.

"Of course you're overwhelmed Harry, your parents, who you never got to know are back and just a Apparition away."

"I just keep thinking that it's all a dream, that I'm going to wake up and everything's going to go back to the way it was."

"You have a right to think that, but I think you know in your heart that this isn't a dream, that your Mum and Dad really are back. You're just afraid to completely accept it."

Harry smiled. "You know me too well Gin." Ginny grinned. They hugged, and the baby kicked. They both felt it and smiled.

-------

The next day, Harry shuffled through his old Hogwarts things and discovered the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He'd never really looked at it. He'd just seen the first picture of him as a baby and his parents. He decided to show it to Ginny and Lily and James.

"Hey Gin, want to come to Godric's Hollow with me?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

They Disapparated with a pop.

------

"Harry!" said Lily, hugging him. Harry hugged her back.

"Hey Mum," Lily felt a chill run through her back. She still loved the sound of 'mum'.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

James walked into the room. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Kid." James and Harry hugged and then they all walked into the living room.

"Remember how I told you about that photo album that Hagrid gave me at the end of my first year?" Lily and James nodded.

"Yeah, well I found it in all of my Hogwarts things and decided to bring it over to show you guys."

Lily and James smiled encouragingly.

The first picture was the one Harry knew about, the one of him as a baby with his dad kissing the top of his head and his mum kissing his hand. Tears filled Lily's eyes. She remembered that day very well.

Harry turned the page to reveal a photo of all four Marauders, grinning and waving. Lily was in the background, frowning and rolling her eyes.

"What year was this?"

Lily and James examined the photo closer.

"Fourth." they said together.

"When you still hated him?" asked Ginny, nudging her father in law. Lily laughed and nodded.

"With a vicious passion, I might add." said James.

Lily glared at him. James grinned.

Harry laughed and turned to the next page.

This one was their sixth year, Harry knew because Lily was standing with the Marauders, laughing.

"Oh, I remember this! This was when you pranked Severus into going into the broom closet with Amos Diggory. That was so funny!" James grinned.

"Yep, definitely one of the Marauders finest moments." said James proudly. Harry and Ginny laughed and Harry turned the page.

It was a picture of the Original Order of the Phoenix. James had his arm around Lily's waist, which was slightly distended, much like Ginny's was now.

"This was taken….when you were pregnant with me?" Lily nodded.

"We got married a few weeks later." said James, smiling at Lily and Harry.

Harry smiled back and flipped the page. This one was of the graduation of the class of 1978. James was holding Lily around the waist again, and whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said made her blush, giggle and kiss him after nodding.

"What did you say?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"And I've never regretted that decision." said Lily fondly. James grinned even more broadly.

The sixth picture held a snapshot of Sirius holding baby Harry, James smiling proudly, and Lily smiling nervously.

"You never did trust him holding me did you?"

"No, not really." said Lily sheepishly.

The next picture was of the three Potters in front of this house, smiling and Lily was waving baby Harry's hand at the camera.

The next page was blank, but had an H and a G on the page instead of an L and a J. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned. Lily and James understood and they smiled too.

-----

Needless to say, Molly was more then happy to provide them with a picture of the whole family.

So, Arthur, Molly, Lily, James, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, and Harry and Ginny crowded together in the Burrow's living room and grinned while waving at the camera.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Again, moderately short, but still, I updated! That's a plus! Please review!!!

~Charmed


	7. Of Love Stories And Redecorating

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Of Love Stories And Redecorating

After they had gone through the photo album, Lily, James, Harry and Ginny talked about anything and everything. Finally the subject came up to how Ginny had fallen for Harry.

"So, Ginny, you had a crush on me?" Harry teased. Ginny blushed violently and pushed him.

"Shut up."

"Aw, I want to hear the story!" said Lily.

"Really, Lily, it's not that interesting," said Ginny evasively.

Lily smiled. "I doubt that."

"Come on Gin," Harry pleaded, with his big green eyes.

"Damn you Harry James Potter, you are going to be the death of me." Harry grinned.

"It always works." Harry whispered to James, who grinned.

"Ignoring that." Ginny sang. Harry guiltily flashed a smile her way, and she felt her heart rate pick up. Man, if this wasn't love she didn't know what was.

"It started when Harry was going to his first year. He asked my Mum how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ because he didn't know how, growing up with Muggles. When he was getting ready to run through, I wished him luck. He nodded and then ran through the platform. I'd always had a childhood crush on him; because in my world he was a hero, The Boy Who Lived, and such but when it came time for my first year all that changed. We were in Flourish and Blotts and the Malfoys, Draco and Lucius approached us. Draco started being mean to Harry, and I stepped in, telling Draco to leave Harry alone. Of course, this made Draco assume that we were dating, which we weren't, I mean come on, I was eleven and he was twelve. Kind of young, don't you think? Anyway, after that awkward encounter, Lucius slipped something into my pail. I didn't know it at the time, but it was Voldemort's Diary from his school days, when he was known as Tom Riddle. I had trouble making friends when I got to Hogwarts, and Tom was always there. I could write to him and he would answer back. It wasn't until I saw the destruction he was making me do that I tried to get rid of it by throwing it down the toilet in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. I didn't work and I ended up being able to open the Chamber of Secrets, where Tom trapped me. He nearly killed me; he used my life force to power himself. Harry came down because he could speak Parseltongue, and he and Riddle faced off. Harry killed the Basilisk using the Sword of Gryffindor, and then used the Basilik's tooth to destroy the Diary, and Riddle. I didn't learn all of this for a while, as I was unconscious while it happened. I woke up after Riddle disappeared. Anyway, Harry had been poisoned by the Basilik's fang and was slowly fading away. That was until Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew in and cried on his arm. Phoenix tears have healing powers, so Harry's arm was back to normal. It was hard to cope with what happened, I had nightmares for months afterwards, but I got through it eventually. By the time I was in my fourth year and Harry was in his fifth, I had completely moved on from what had happened. Because of the bat otherwise known as Dolores Umbridge, Hermione and Ron convinced Harry to start his own private Defense club, which we called Dumbledore's Army. Many people thought Harry was insane for saying that Voldemort had returned, that he was lying. Also in fourth and fifth year, Harry had a huge crush on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker Cho Chang. You would not believe how jealous I was. Anyway, back to what happened in the world around us, not my world. Fudge was the most adamant though, and it wasn't until the Battle at the Ministry where Sirius died that he finally got over his stupid fears and realized that the evil bastard was definitely back. In my fifth year and Harry's sixth, my feelings for him had only become stronger, and I noticed he was looking at me differently. I tried not to think he liked me as more then his best friend's sister, but then he kissed me and well…let's just say those thoughts were forgotten. After Ron got over himself, he let me and Harry date for the remainder of the term. It was when Dumbledore died that everything changed. Harry broke up with me at the funeral, telling me it was to protect me. To be honest, I was pissed at him for months, because I didn't want to be protected, especially because I went through hell at my sixth year when he wasn't there, but I made it. The Battle of Hogwarts had to be the worst day of my life though. Harry pretended to be dead so he could kill Voldemort. When I saw his limp body in Hagrid's arms, I wanted to revive him so I could kill him all over again. So many thoughts raced through my brain, I thought my head was going to explode. But then it all stopped, my body began to feel cold, and empty. Like I lost part of myself. After he 'came back from the dead', he destroyed Voldemort and the world was saved. There were a lot of war wounds to be fixed, but in the end, they were, we got married and now I'm pregnant with his son."

Lily and James couldn't stop smiling.

"That has to be one of the sweetest love stories I have ever heard." said Lily finally.

"So you were jealous of Cho, were you Gin?" Harry teased again. Ginny glared at him. He grinned boyishly.

"Would you like to hear ours?" said Lily. Harry and Ginny nodded.

Lily smiled and took James's hand. "Get ready for a wild ride."

"We first met on the train." Lily began. "He was talking to Sirius and Remus, and I was sitting with Snape and Alice. They came into our compartment and claimed there were no other seats left. James sat down next to me and greeted me for the first time. "Name's James Potter." he said. I looked at him before shaking his hand. "Lily Evans." I had said. He nodded and then went back to talking to Sirius. I didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about, but I later learned that it was a prank against Snape, and it was directly after that when I began to hate him. We had that oh-so-cliché love-hate relationship. James asked me out CONSTANTLY, never taking no for an answer, all the way through until fifth year, when Snape called me a Mudblood." James growled here but Lily plowed on. "I broke off my friendship with him and continued to hate James, despite his many attempts to woo me. It was in sixth year that he made a complete turnaround. He stopped asking me out constantly, stopped hexing people just for the hell of it, and never made fun of Slytherins, no matter how much they deserved it, and I found myself falling for him. I kept denying it like a madwoman out loud, but deep inside I imagined life with him, being his girlfriend and such. In seventh year, we were forced to work and live together as Head Boy and Girl, I honestly think it was a ploy by Dumbledore to get us together, but nevertheless, we ended up getting married in 1980, a few months before you were born Harry. We went into hiding when you were six months old, and originally Sirius was our Secret-Keeper, but then we changed it to Peter secretly, because we thought no one would suspect him. But in the end, Voldemort attacked us. James tried to get me to run, but I wasn't going to do it. Instead of leaving, I ran up to the nursery, ignoring the tears in my eyes and pain in my heart as the green light filled the hallway downstairs. I slammed the door to the nursery and before I was ready, Voldemort blasted it out of his way. I told him to take me instead, not to hurt Harry, and he gave me the chance to stand aside. I wouldn't hear of it. I threw my arms out and stubbornly protected you. Voldemort became fed up with my insistence and killed me. That's the last thing I remember before waking up after what seemed like a really long nap."

A/N: Short again, but I have to go to sleep. Next chapter will probably be a tearjerker, just warning you now. This one was more of a filler, I have to say. Anyway, please review, and I hope you enjoyed!

~Charmed


	8. Flowers and Life Lessons

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Flowers and Life Lessons

"I want to go visit them." Lily said stubbornly to James the next day.

"Flower, you can't go to a Muggle cemetery, everyone thinks you're dead!"

"I don't care! I haven't been to the cemetery since their funeral! And it's not right! I have to go see them!"

"Go see who?" asked Harry, walking in with Ginny. Lily and James looked up.

"My parents, your grandparents Harry. They were killed by Death Eaters in the middle of my seventh year."

Harry was silent as he glared out the window, thinking about all of the people he'd lost because of Voldemort and his damn Death Eaters. Two of which he was talking to right now, but that was beside the point.

"Harry?" said Ginny softly, touching his arm. He looked back at her and smiled. Then he looked at Lily.

"I have an idea." He turned to James. "Hey Dad, do you remember your old Cloak?" James grinned.

"Course I do."

---------

With the Invisibility Cloak covering James and Lily, the foursome Apparated to Holy Mary Mother of God Cemetery in Little Winging, just outside of Surrey. They walked forward slowly, and Lily gasped when she saw the grave. James shushed her quietly.

**LAWRENCE JOSEPH EVANS**

**1938-1978**

**ROSE LILLIAN FORD EVANS**

**1938-1978**

Ginny conjured some black flowers and set them at the grave.

"I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad," Lily whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" asked a soft but vaguely snide voice. The group turned to Petunia, glaring at Harry and Ginny while holding a black rose in her hand.

"He's visiting his grandparents. Is that a crime?" snapped Ginny.

Petunia huffed. "Please. I doubt he came here on his own. I know Lily's here somewhere. Why won't she face them herself? Is she too ashamed because she killed our parents by being a freak?"

Harry growled and pulled out his wand. He stalked forward and pointed it under Petunia's chin.

"Take. That. Back." he said dangerously. Petunia looked between her nephew and the wand that was digging into her chin. She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Lily. Wherever you are." James took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry," said Lily warningly. Harry glared at his aunt for a second longer before putting his wand back in his pocket. "Tuney, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that." Petunia snapped. "I'm just coming to visit my parents."

"_Our _parents." said Lily.

"Right. You may be related to me by blood, but you were NEVER my sister."

Tears collected in Lily's eyes. Ginny exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE GOT TO BE A WITCH AND YOU DIDN'T! DON'T BLAME HER FOR THAT, AND ESPECIALLY NOT FOR THE DEATH OF YOUR PARENTS! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF DEATH EATERS. IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MAGICAL WORLD IT'S THAT THE DEATH EATERS ARE EVIL SONS OF BITCHES WHO KILL BECAUSE THEIR MASTER TELLS THEM TOO! LILY DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR PARENTS' DEATH, SO STOP BLAMING HER AND GET OVER YOURSELF!" By now, Ginny was breathing heavily, and had tears streaming down her face. Then she crumpled to the ground. "Fred," she murmured. Harry knelt down next to her and hugged her close.

"Shh. Ginny, it's all right….shhhh." he said quietly. He glared at Petunia. "Look what you made her do!"

"Me?! I didn't make the little bitch do anything. She just snapped."

Harry growled and pulled out his wand.

"_Levicorpus!_" Petunia was pulled into the air by her ankle.

"GET ME DOWN!" she screeched.

"Not until you apologize." Harry growled. "For everything."

"Harry," said Lily, speaking for the first time in ten minutes. "Let her go."

Harry turned on her. "How can you be so forgiving? After everything she's done! I should have used and Unforgivable Curse on her!"

"Harry, she's my sister. Let her down." Harry stared at his mother for a long minute before casting Finite on his aunt. Petunia fell to the ground with an unforgiving thud. Lily walked forward and Petunia stood up.

"Get away from me!" Petunia ran off, dropping the flowers as she went.

James walked toward Lily and hugged her. "It's okay Flower." she sobbed into his arms. Harry helped Ginny to her feet and wiped the tears from her face.

"Let's go home." said James. Lily shook her head.

"You three go back without me. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure Mum?" said Harry.

Lily nodded. "I just want some alone time with my Mum and Dad." Harry nodded in understanding and left with James and Ginny.

Lily walked over to the gravestone and knelt by the flowers. She started to sing softly.

_**There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.**_

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong!  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone.  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
From every change, life has thrown me.  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned.

Lily stood up, tears still rolling down her face. She walked over to the gate and Disapparated with a pop.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I told you it would a tearjerker. Was I right? Let me know with a review!

~Charmed


	9. Sisterly Love

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Sisterly Love

Ever since the incident at the cemetery, Lily had been really withdrawn. Not even James could get through to her. She just sat in Harry's bedroom, (which had yet to be renovated) at Godric's Hollow, looking out the window and twirling her wand in her hands.

"Flower?" Lily looked up at her nickname. She looked back down when she saw James. He walked in and sat down beside her. He pulled her into a hug and she leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. "Lily," he said softly. She looked up at him. "You can't dwell on it. Petunia isn't worth it."

Lily swallowed and her lip shook, but she was trying to keep herself stoic.

"You don't understand James. When we were younger, Petunia and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends. Then everything changed when I turned eleven. I got my Hogwarts letter and… Petunia grew jealous and bitter. By my third year, she completely loathed me. It hurt then, and it hurts more now because we were given a second chance at life, and…..." she trailed off, tracing circles on the baby blue carpet. "I just want my sister back." she said finally. Her emotional dam broke, and she cried her eyes out in James's arms. He hugged her and smoothed her hair.

"It's all right Flower," he said gently.

Harry and Ginny walked upstairs quietly, afraid Lily was sleeping. When they saw Harry's parents in his room, Harry walked in quickly and tapped his dad on the shoulder.

"Hey Kid," he greeted. Lily looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw Harry.

"What's up?" Harry said. James smiled sadly.

"Your aunt really hurt Lily at the cemetery." he said. Harry clenched his jaw and stood up abruptly.

"Gin, can you stay here with mum and dad?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" said Ginny.

"Something I've wanted to do since I was thirteen years old." With that vague statement, Harry Disapparated.

---------

"_Bombarda!_" The door of #4 Privet Drive flew off its hinges and slammed into the staircase. Harry heard Petunia scream in surprise and Vernon came to investigate.

"BOY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he bellowed. Harry glared and pointed his wand at his uncle.

"_Levicorpus!_" Vernon's body was lifted into the air by his ankle. His face turned purple.

"BOY!" he roared. Harry stormed into the living room.

He pointed his wand at Aunt Petunia.

"BOY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK-"

"_Silencio!_" Vernon couldn't talk. Petunia was staring at Harry with wide eyes. She had never seen her nephew this upset. "Petunia," he didn't even both to call her aunt. She didn't deserve it in his mind. "Do you have any idea what my mum has been going through? Any idea how much pain what you said at the Cemetery has caused her? How could you do that to your sister? One you claimed to love?"

Petunia sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. When you're sorry you don't do it again."

"No, I mean it this time. Harry, after what happened, I came home and thought about it. I really regret it. I wrote a letter to Lily, but I didn't know how to get to her."

"Stop lying." Harry growled. "Mum was right you never know when to stop."

Petunia sighed and tears appeared in her eyes. "Harry, please believe me."

"How can I? After everything you put me and my mum through over the years? What makes me even capable of believing you?"

"Because she's telling the truth." Harry whirled around. Lily was standing with James and Ginny. Ginny was fixing the door and getting Vernon down. Lily stepped forward. "Call it a sisterly connection, but I can tell she isn't lying."

"Mum-"

"No." Lily shook her head. "I know I've been quiet for the past few weeks, and I apologize, but I've been given a second chance to regain what I lost. That includes my sister. We may never get over all of our differences, but we could at least try to be friends again."

"Ha. You think I'm letting you and your freaky family anywhere near my wife, you've got another thing coming." said Vernon, able to talk again. James glared at him and pointed his wand.

"I can put you right back where we found you." he threatened. Vernon paled and stepped down. Lily turned back to Petunia.

"Are you up for that?"

Petunia smiled. "Definitely Teddy." Lily gasped and hugged her sister. Harry whispered in James's ear.

"Teddy?" James smiled.

"Petunia's nickname for Lily." Harry smiled. He didn't regret what he'd done, especially to Uncle Vernon, but he hoped for the best for his Mum and her sister. And he'd be there every step of the way. Ginny and James too.

---------

Apparating was a new experience for Petunia and she puked afterward, but it was the bonding they'd shared that really mattered.

Their relationship was rocky and broken, but all broken things can be repaired.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *infinite sorries*

I'm so sorry I didn't update for like a month, but school has been evil and I've been brain dead for this story for quite a while. I came up with this idea in lunch today and I just had to write it out. Please review and accept my apology!!!!!

~Charmed


	10. Of Bears And Births

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

* * *

Chapter 10: Of Bears and Births

******NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER IS SET ABOUT THREE MONTHS AFTER THE LAST ONE.******

Over the past three months, Petunia and Lily had gotten very close, while Ginny's and Hermione's abdomens slowly grew larger as they approached their due date. One morning when Ginny was helping Molly with the dishes, she clutched her abdomen and cried out in pain.

"Harry!" she yelled, closing her eyes. Harry pounded down the steps of the Burrow. Lily and James were sitting by the window, and they got up when they saw Ginny and Harry. "St. Mungo's, now!" she cried, wincing.

"Molly," said Lily. Molly nodded and grabbed the overnight bag.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled. Arthur ran up the steps and saw the pain on his daughter's face. Without a word he Disapparated to George and Angelina's apartment.

-------

"AHHH!" Ginny screamed. "DAMN YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Harry winced and grabbed her hand tighter.

"It's all right Gin, just a little more," he whispered quietly.

After four hours of intense labor, Ginny and Harry's son was born. He had tufts of black hair under the blanket he was wrapped in. His eyes were closed.

"He's beautiful," Ginny breathed. Harry smiled at his family. Lily and James stood behind Harry, their hands on his shoulders. James was beaming at his son and grandson proudly, and Lily was holding back tears of joy. Molly wasn't as strong as Lily. She smiled and tears rolled down her face. Arthur hugged her and he was smiling as well.

"Oi! Where's my nephew?!" said Ron. He, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione (who was still heavily pregnant) came in. Harry grinned and Ginny smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks.

"Matthew James Potter." James and Lily looked up.

"Aw, thanks Kid." said James, slugging Harry into a headlock.

"James!" admonished Lily, laughing.

Matthew opened his eyes. They were emerald green with dark brown specks. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They smiled.

"Be right back." said Harry. Ginny nodded. Harry Disapparated.

"Where'd he go?" said Ron.

"Home." said Ginny vaguely.

-----

Harry walked into his toddler bedroom and picked up the bear. It was old and ratty, but it was still his toy, from the times before.

He looked around the room and flashed back to the vision Voldemort had sent him.

_Flashback-Twenty Years Ago_

"_Stand aside! Stand aside girl!" said the Dark Lord, pointing his wand at Lily. Lily shook her head no._

"_No! Not Harry! Take me! Kill me instead!" _

"_I warned you girl! Avada Kedavra!" _

_End Flashback_

Harry gasped. He hated seeing that. Even now, that vision still hurt to see. His mother was willing to sacrifice herself for her son, and her life was ripped away. He gripped the side of his crib and swallowed.

"I have to get back to Ginny and Matthew." he said, pulling out his wand. Holding the teddy bear in his other hand, Harry Disapparated back to St. Mungo's.

--------

He appeared outside the maternity ward to contain himself. The vision still made him sick to his stomach. Walking slowly back to Ginny's room, he stared at the bear.

It was a normal teddy bear, light brown with black eyes. Its nose was pink and faded, same as its paws. He sighed and then thought of his son. A smile instantly fell on his face. He hid the bear behind his back and walked into the room. Ginny smiled knowingly and gestured to the baby. Harry walked over and cradled the baby in his arms.

"Hey Matthew," he whispered. The baby cooed. "I have a present for you."

Lily gasped when she saw the teddy bear. James smiled.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Is that….?"

"Yeah. It was mine when I was a baby."

Though Matthew was young, (a few hours old) his eyes lit up when he saw the bear. That was proof enough for Harry that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

A/N: Kay, sorry bout the rushing, but I'm thinking a chapter 11 and 12 and then a complete story tonight, so yeah. Next chapter Ron and Hermione's girl is born.

P.S. Don't kill me! I know how much you guys love this story, but I have so many other ideas and my story limit during the school year is five so I have to finish at least two of my current stories before starting another. I'll hopefully put the last two chapters online tonight and then this story will be done. Let me know what you think of this chapter. =D

~Charmed


	11. Rosy Cheeks and Baby Girls

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

* * *

Chapter 11: Rosy Cheeks and Baby Girls

"Oh, Lily, James, tell us more stories of your days at Hogwarts!" Hermione gushed, her hormones taking over. She was 8 ½ months pregnant and it showed. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. Lily was about to launch into another tale when Ginny came downstairs holding Matthew.

"Look who's up!" she said. She had been smiling for days, she and Harry were positively ecstatic about Matthew. Harry stood up and took his son from Ginny's arms. Being a few weeks old, Matthew was still weak and slept a lot. But when he was awake, he smiled and his emerald green eyes shone.

"More stories Mum?" said Ginny. Lily grinned.

"Hermione loves them." she answered.

"How about the story of the night I finally wooed you Lils?" said James. Lily blushed.

"There has to be another one," she said.

"Okay, now I'm curious!" said Hermione. James opened his mouth to start but then Hermione clutched her stomach, crying out in pain. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Mum, hold Matthew. Ginny, go get Ron." said Harry. He gave his son to his grandmother. Ginny disappeared with a pop. She came back minutes later with Ron who went to his wife's side.

"Ron, Hospital, now!" Hermione gasped, closing her eyes. Ron looked at his family for a minute before Disapparating.

"Let's go." said Lily. The other Potters nodded.

Lily, James, Harry, Ginny, and Matthew Disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they had just been a few weeks before.

---------

After the Weasley clan was gathered around and Hermione had gone through five hours of excruciating labor, a little girl was born. She was cradled in Hermione's arms, who was beaming happily, and Ginny looked at her own son recalling that same feeling. Harry hugged Ginny around the waist and kissed the top of her head. Her face turned bright pink. Hermione looked at her.

"That's what we'll name her. Rose."

"It's perfect." breathed Ron, who couldn't stop smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Rose Weasley," said Lily. "Are you going to give her a middle name Hermione?"

Hermione thought about it.

After some consideration, she said,

"No. Rose is just fine." Lily nodded.

------------

The families came back to Godric's Hollow a few days later, and they put a new crib in Matthew's room, which was once Harry's.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Lily, James?" Hermione fretted.

"Think nothing of it Hermione." said James. "We're happy to have our family here." Hermione smiled and looked back at her daughter.

"I love you," she said. The baby cooed happily and went to sleep.

On the other side of the room, Ginny was laying Matthew down.

"We'll always love you Matthew James Potter," she swore. Harry smiled at his son and wife. He'd been smiling a lot more lately, and it all started when his parents came back.

---------

After assuring both babies were sound asleep, Lily, James, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went back downstairs.

"More stories Hermione?" said James.

"Of course!" said Hermione. Lily blushed again. James grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know you love them."

"Shut up." she said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Don't kill me! But I'm running out of ideas, so the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST! Please review!!!!

~Charmed


	12. Family Is The Best Reward

A Hero's Reward

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing.

Summary: The final enemy to defeated is death right? Well Harry Potter has dealt with both death and enemies, and defeated them all. He has his one true love, Ginny, and they're married, and she's pregnant with his son, his best friends have expressed how they truly feel, and they're married as well, and Hermione is pregnant with a baby girl. So why doesn't Harry feel fulfilled? He has everything he could ever want, except for his heart's desire. But what happens when the shooting star that changes everything comes to pass? Will Harry receive the ultimate reward?

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Remus

Molly/Arthur

George/Angelina

and finally…

Lily/James

* * *

Chapter 12: Family Is The Best Reward

"Picture time!" Molly called, gathering every family member she could find into the Burrow. Harry had a strange sense of déjà vu, as this was exactly how the last picture day had started, back in October.

October.

It was so weird to think about that month, that day. He'd gotten so used to having his parents around; he'd almost forgotten that they hadn't been there his whole life. The thought still nagged at him that this was all a dream, but that would have meant Rose and Matthew were a dream too, and there was no way he'd want to wake up from that.

"Molly, what if we took the picture at our house?" suggested Lily. Molly thought about it. There were so many pictures of the family around the Burrow, and Lily and James deserved the snapshots just as much as she did. She smiled and nodded. Lily beamed.

Everyone Disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

----------

Standing outside the house, Arthur, Molly, Lily, James, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Ginny, Harry, and Matthew smiled and waved at the camera.

The picture was placed in the last page of the photo album, on a wall in Godric's Hollow and a wall (surprisingly, there was space) in the Burrow.

Christmas was spent at Godric's Hollow, and Harry and Ginny were taking a stroll around the small town. Harry had been there before, and when they passed the war memorial, it magically changed into the statue of Lily, James, and baby Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny saw what he was looking at and smiled herself.

"Come on, they're waiting at home." Ginny said softly. Harry knew she was right. They went back to the house on the left side of the road and looked up at it.

No longer was it the memorial it had been made into the night Lily and James died. No, it was now a home to Lily, James, Harry, Ginny and Matthew Potter. All the rooms were lit up, and Harry could see the silhouettes of Ron and Hermione in the nursery, putting Rose to sleep. Lily, James, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy were in the living room or kitchen, either making food or telling stories by the fire.

"Family," Harry breathed.

"What?" said Ginny.

"Family. That's what Dumbledore meant when he told me about my parents. A Hero's Reward is family."

Ginny smiled in understanding. Then she shivered.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

Harry nodded and they walked into the house, the warmth of Christmastime and family love welcoming them.

The spirit of Dumbledore stood not far from where the young parents had just been. He watched them join the other members of their family, and smiled. He recalled the times when his family had not been broken up, and they were much like the times Harry and Ginny were experiencing this very minute.

"You may go visit them now." he said, chuckling. Stepping out of the shadows came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Fred Weasley.

The family was now complete.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't bring anyone beside Lily and James back, but this chapter was all about family, and those families weren't complete without those four people. Plus, Teddy will grow up with his Mum and Dad! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic. It has been a pleasure to write and the reviews were all amazing. Sadly though, every story must have an end, and this one is no different. Thank you again and please feel free to review now. I'll stop ranting to let you do it in peace.

Review Thanks:

Potterdownthestreet

benperez31

DreamTidus

dream of vampire roses

PotterFan2012

junebugbug96

Jessluvsharry

BreakingDawn17

crazykid2655

Cullensforever123

RenesmeeCullen101

wolfgirl111

fanfic5

phoebe140

Lax15084

keeperoliver

Comic Nerd

Last of the Trifecta

nightwing27

yukikiralacus

Miss. Ginny weasley-potter

XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT

harryandjamesluvr

ixluvxprinny

.forever

~Charmed~


End file.
